Irish Steps
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: Drabbles spawned from the Irish series. Ask me if you want any more like this.! Mostly moments that I planned to put into the Irish one-shots, but couldn't figure out how to place them in.
1. Baby Steps

**A/N:** Ooo, look, Drabbly bits of the 'Irish' series! First steps of cubs, a couple of lovey-dovey moments... Just random shit that comes out. By the way, Seraphin Shadowmoon, could ya give me reviews to go with those lovely Favorites? I like seeing the favorite story alerts in my inbox, but I like reviews more. Pretty please with a Vincent and Cid on top with cubs?

*begs with blue Puppy eyes*

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the cast of Final Fantasy VII. *sigh* Damn you Namura! *shakes fist*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of this. Please desist in flaming. Cid and Cid-inspired cursing. Oh and that lovely five-letter acronym: M-PREG. Blameity blame Hojo, the Mako and whatever else fits! _**FLUFF. LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF.**_ Enjoy. *smirk*

**IS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS**

Cid looks fondly on the years of raising their children; the twins cause him to laugh, Jazzy to groan in frustration and Trinity? Well, Trinity was well-behaved, almost a miniature Vincent in temperament. But he had the stubbornness born of Highwind pride...

**IS IS IS IS IS IS IS IS**

Vincent sat on the floor, cooing at his youngest cub, crimson eyes full of love. Trinity hummed back, violet eyes wide and cute in the ten-month old's sweet face.

"Little wolf, what are you doing hmm?" he purred, allowing his cub to mouth the fingers of his human hand. Trinity gurgled and pushed him away suddenly a look of childish determination on his cub's face. "Cub?" All he got in answer was a grunt, so very close to Cid's that he laughed. With a distinct wobble his cub stood on his own two feet for about three seconds. Vincent had his hands out to catch his cub in case he dropped. He did, but not the direction in which Vincent had expected. Trinity fell forward, squealing as Vincent caught him and lifted him high. "That's my cub."

"Aww, did Ah miss it?"

"He stood up just now. A few seconds, but he was so... determined. Little wolf even gave me a grunt."

"Really? We'll make a pilot outta ya yet..."

"No, this one's destined to be a Turk as all Valentines before him."

"'M tellin' ya he'd make a better pilot." Trinity cooed softly as Vincent hefted him onto his hip, out of reach of Death Penalty. He'd learned that all of his children were fascinated with his guns and Cid's spears.

"He has a demon. I say Turk." he argued back, snagging a bottle from the microwave and holding it out to Cid for testing. "Test it for me?" Vincent regrettably was not able to do so; his tolerance for extreme pain meant that he couldn't tell the difference between hot and lukewarm. Cid put a drop on his wrist and gave a lopsided grin that Vincent loved.

"'Sgood. Ya gettin' better with th' temperature thing." He fed Trinity grabbing a towel from the rack and placing it over his cloak for burping. His little wolf attacked the bottle, latching on with both hands and feet, sucking hard on the rubber nipple. "Looks lahke all o' his hard work was for tha' bottle."

"Dad? Pop? School's over!" his eldest by only a minute called out, the door slamming shut.

"Don't slam the door of the Shera; she's in need of repairs. Snack's in the fridge, Rayne. You know that already." he answered absentmindedly as he burped his youngest. "When did they get so big?"

"Can't believe they're in middle school already... Ya are growin' up too fast!" Cid growled at the other twin, Wright, who hugged his Pop around the waist ignoring the grease-spatters on his old man's white t-shirt. "Stop growin' lahke weeds, kiddo."

"Aww, but I thought you said that was good?" Vincent shook his head at Cid's silliness.

"Valentines sprout like weeds and then fill out. My Father was much the same at your age... So was I, for that matter."

"But he's got Highwind an' we fill out firs' before we go up."

"Jasmine is more Highwind than the boys. You'll have to worry about her attracting attention earlier."

"Mah Jazzy ain't datin' any boys." his husband growled lowly, his hand on Venus Gospel. "She c'n wait for thirty years or so..."

"Wow. That's really long though." Wright mumbled around the peanut butter sandwich Rayne had shoved in his mouth. "Stupid brother."

"He is not and you two get along. Honestly, why is it I love you?" he sighed, pressing his claws lightly on the bridge of his nose. "Ah, yes, you are my cubs. Speaking of which, Trinity stood today. It should be a few months but he'll be walking soon."

"Wow! That's-"

"Really cool! He can play tag with us."

"Not for a while yet, eager cubs. He's not quite there just yet." he chuckled at their eagerness to play with Trinity.

"Dad! Some boy pulled on my braid and almost chopped it off with scissors!"

"Did you say anything to him or the teacher?"

"Yeah. Stupid boys... They have cooties."

"Indeed."

"But not you, Pop, Rayne an' Wright an' not Tri. He's too little for cooties; Ray and Wright are too old." Vincent shook his head and removed the towel from his shoulder, tossing it in with the laundry.

"Any homework? Bullies?"

"Nope!" was the resounding answer from his cubs.

"Mmmhmm, I'm calling your teachers."

"We do, but th' little kids like Jazzy-"

"Don't 'cause it's some kind o' holiday."

"Liberation. Quite the day." He murmured, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Dad, weren't you an' Pop part o' AVALANCE?"

"Yeah, whatcha askin' for, kiddo? Ya know that."

"Some of the kids thought we were makin' up."

"We still have the ribbons Aerith gave us, I think. Cloud still has his and wears it in reminder. What about the others?"

"Tifa hangs hers above th' Seventh Heaven bar an' th' brat still wears hers. Barrett accidentally ripped his, so his is up on display too. Lessee... Nanaki keeps his in a cave an' Reeve's only an honorary member 'cause o' Cait Sith."

**Ending A/N:** So? What do you guys think? Review! Please, please, PLEASE review? I live off of them, you know. Seriously.


	2. Birthday Wishes

**A/N:** Ooo, look, Drabbly bits of the 'Irish' series! First steps of cubs, a couple of lovey-dovey moments... Just random shit that comes out. By the way, I officially hate my college. Takes up all my time and on top of that I am _moving_. Ugh… Great, just what my Muses need. A fragging _**CULTURE SHOCK **_was _not_ on my list this summer, dammit! *headdesks because of frustration*

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the cast of Final Fantasy VII. *sigh* Damn you Namura! *shakes fist*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of this. Please desist in flaming. Cid and Cid-inspired cursing. Oh and that lovely five-letter acronym: M-PREG. Blameity blame Hojo, the Mako and whatever else fits! _**FLUFF. LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF.**_ Enjoy. *smirk*

**ISISISISISISISISISIS**

Vincent is many things, parent included in the vast number of titles he has. But the twins tried his patience more than any of his other cubs sometimes… Oh and kicking bad habits made his husband extra horny.

**ISISISISISISISISISIS**

Rayne and Wright Valentine-Highwind, better known as the terrors of Rocket Town, were Cid Highwind's first experience with children below the age of seven. That being said? He was prone to murderous fits when they wanted to teach little Zephyr how to prank his Pop.

The latest of their brood, born after Trinity graduated from high school, was the absolute picture of sweetness. Vivid crimson eyes looked up from behind the strange platinum blond streaks that framed his face. The rest of his hair was Vince's blue-black and reached the little cub's shoulders, braided that very morning by his husband.

"Pop? C'n Ah see th' engine o' th' Valentine?" Cid snorted, raising an eyebrow at his seven-year-old.

"Ya gonna prank me lahke ya did last tahme?" he asked, taking a healthy swig of his tea. The serious stare of his cub pinned him in place for the moment. They were so much like Vince's that, save for the streaks, they could have easily been twins.

"No. Ah wanna be able ta fix what Ah broke." Cid grinned around his unlit cig.

"Cheeky brat. Alright." He _had_ been planning to smoke while he worked but the demons didn't like their cubs inhaling 'that vile substance.' "Go on inside an' ask ya Dad." Zephyr frowned when he pulled out his lighter and gave his cub a staring down.

"My Sky? I can't find-Ah. Come along, little one. Your Pop insists on the vile thing." Vincent kissed him briefly, softly before nibbling on his lower lip.

"Nngh… Vince! Ya can't jus' leave me lahke this."

"I can, my Sky. It is unhealthy for you and for the cubs you will continue to father." came the sharp retort.

"C'mon! Ya _know_ Ah can't kick th' habit."

"I am well aware of your personality traits. I will endeavor to remove at least this habit from you."

"So, if Ah stop smokin', Ah get a kiss instead?" he offered lightly, plucking the almost empty pack from his goggles and shaking it.

"Correct, Captain." A soft smile lit Vincent's face, making his husband almost ethereal in the sunlight, eyes flashing green for a moment.

"Well, hell. Shoulda tol' me _that_ years ago." He muttered tossing the pack into the trash can with a laugh. "Ah did it."

By the end of the day he was craving for it, but he nipped at his husband's neck instead and slid an arm around Vincent's waist instead.

"Well done, my Sky. I am pleased. If you keep it up for more than a year you can do what you like with me…" Vincent purred, plastered against his side and radiating heat.

"A _**year**_? Ya crazy or somethin'?" Rich, joyous laughter followed his grumbling, making him grin in spite of himself. "Damn. Ya get me every tahme ya do tha', ya know?"

"Do I? Mmm, perhaps I should laugh more often then." Cid was in agreement with that.

**-A Year Later-**

"Hey! Mah little Zephyr is eight today; practically makes ya a Highwind man!"

"'Mornin' Pop. Ya too excited… Sound lahke th' Puppy. Dad, save me." Vincent gently disengaged their cub from his grip and caressed the smooth locks before ushering him into the living room, which was piled with pillows.

"Sleep a little while longer. Your siblings will be arriving somewhat late this evening. Relax, avoid your Pop and enjoy your day cub." The velvet voice that had enticed him so many times was warm and full of satisfaction.

"Dad? Did you… You know?" Vincent knelt before their child and whispered softly to him. "Really?"

"Truly. Now, as I said, relax. I will fulfill your wish."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." After the rather odd conversation, Vincent wrapped a hand around his collar and drug him upstairs, activating the Silence Materia they used for sex. "I don't have to tell you anything, do I?"

"Zephyr wants a siblin' an' ya said ya would… Oh." A rough purr was his answer as Vincent shredded his clothes…

He stretched a smug smirk on his face as he traced a light hand over a pale arm.

"Mmm, that was good." Vincent stretched as well, purring non-stop as he stared up at Cid from the circle of his arms.

"You always oversimplify things, my Sky. It was more than just good." his husband growled, drawing his hand away from the silken skin he'd been petting and placing the work-roughened hand on his abdomen. "We were successful in our venture."

"Again? Ya sure tha' ya want another one so soon?" he asked softly, his fingers tracing soft patterns against his newest of their litter.

"Mmm, the demons are content with another cub. Galian is especially pleased; this one holds the essence of his cub."

"What? Ya serious… Wow. They want cubs?" Vincent gifted him with another soft smile.

"We consult before each cub is made, you know. They are quite aware of the moods I get in when I am with child."

"You get mellow, Vince; nothin' ta be ashamed of." A frown marred the clear forehead of his beloved Turk.

"I get lax in my skills as a marksman. I only practice so that I may keep my cubs and you safe." was the quiet, insecure response of his normally content husband.

"Ah gotcha, promise. Pilot's honor, ya know."

Zephyr hummed as Vincent placed his hand on the little flutters.

"Thank you, Daddy." the quiet, happy statement had Vincent in a much better mood than before. The door opened to reveal the rest of their cubs. Jasmine's hand curled around her stomach as well, Ulf silently by her side. Vincent smiled widely before groaning softly and placing his head in his hand.

"Dad?"

"Cid… Our child will be younger than my first grand-child."

"What? How long have you known this time?" Vincent sighed, shrugged and hugged their only daughter. "Oh."

"This one is rather active as opposed to the five of you." Jasmine laughed, shaking her head. "It is highly unamusing."

"Are you serious?" Trinity asked in astonishment, ruefully shaking his head.

"Your brother and Galian make for powerful motivation."

**Ending A/N:** Whew. I needed that, I think. Writing soothes my nerves, music makes me nice and mellow. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review, please?


End file.
